Cassian Coris
Cassian Coris is an Interrogator of the Imperial Inquisition, the apprentice of the Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Lord Helmond Krann. An Arbites Investigator from the Hive World Malfi by background, Coris was pressed into service as an Acolyte by Lord Krann in order to look into cult activity in the high society of Malfi, and subsequently accompanied his master as his personal detective on matters relating to hidden Chaos cults. Slowly but certainly, Coris became one of Lord Krann's most reliable assets, and as such was appointed as his apprentice, thus becoming an Interrogator. Coris is a Psychic Blank, which, as he later found out, is the primary reason Lord Krann selected him as an Acolyte. This renders him especially effective against Chaos cultists, whose diabolical powers have no use on him. It makes him an ideal candidate for the Ordo Hereticus, which he intends to join once he becomes an Inquisitor. Biography Early life Cassian Coris was born as the child of two officers of the Elysian Drop Troops, who both died shortly after his birth. He was sent to the Schola Progenium, where he was eventually found to be fit to be enrolled into the Adeptus Arbites. After finishing his training, he was shipped off to the Hive World of Malfi, which would be his new home. For reasons he did not understand, his fellow Arbitrators always felt mildly uncomfortable around him, and this made him a bit of a social outcast with few friends. However, he turned that around in his favour, using the discomfort he instilled in people as a tool to better intimidate suspects. Sure enough, Coris became a deviously effective Investigator, one of the best in his precinct. Service as Acolyte Coris had been dealing with Malfi's Underhive gangs and aristocratic cults for years, when one day he was contacted by Inquisitor Lord Helmond Krann. Lord Krann recruited Coris into his service, elevating him to the status of Acolyte so that he could assist with the uncovering of a nefarious Chaos cult, innocently named the Wine Tasters - a sect of high society Slaaneshites, still in its infancy. Lord Krann had been monitoring their growth for a while, and required his fledgling Acolyte to uncover the full list of members. To accomplish this, Coris realised he could not torture a member to extract such information; a Slaaneshite would merely enjoy that. Instead, once he had found a Wine Taster and brought her in for interrogation, he let shimmer through that he was interested in joining them. Bluff, of course, but she bought it, and Coris received an invitation to a meeting from her. With Lord Krann monitoring his activity from afar, Coris attended the meeting and pretended to be part of the debauchery - even though he in fact remained entirely unaffected by the tempations of the Ruinous Powers. Coris quickly retrieved a ledger containing information on all the members, even the ones not present at the party, but the situation became compromised when a few of the guests began to writhe in pain when Coris got near them, for reasons he himself did not understand at the time. Just as he was about to be exposed as an Investigator, however, Lord Krann deemed Coris' part in the mission successful and broke into the meeting, gunning down the attendants with Coris' assistance. Lord Krann took advantage of the situation and listed Coris as killed in action, allowing him to take Coris into his service without anyone asking questions. Coris, now a fully fledged Acolyte, was to serve his master as a personal detective, looking into cult activity and uncovering them in their entirety, before - assuming the cults were not dangerous enough to merit Lord Krann's personal interference - calling up some fellow Acolytes and wiping the cults out. Often times, the cults Coris was told to look into had affiliations with Psykers, but they never seemed to be able to turn their abilities on him, and were in pain whenever Coris came near. Coris eventually began to notice this, and after a few years of service he deigned to ask his master about it. Lord Krann explained that Coris was a Blank, someone born without a connection to the Warp: his presence nullified the abilities of Psykers and instilled pain and nausea in them. This also explained the discomfort people felt in Coris' presence, as his soullessness was tangibly unnatural to other humans. Lord Krann revealed, initially to Coris' chagrin (given that this meant he had not been recruited for his talent as a detective), that this was the primary reason he had pressed Coris into his service, as it made the Acolyte immune to Psychic abilities and the temptations of the Ruinous Powers. Instatement as Interrogator After nearly a decade of service, Coris had grown to become Lord Krann's closest, most reliable Acolyte. Lord Krann saw enough potential in Coris that he might one day make it as an Inquisitor; therefore, he decided that Coris would become his apprentice. Thus, Cassian Coris received the title of Interrogator. While Coris began tutoring from Lord Krann as well as various contacts of Krann's, Coris' duties remained mostly the same as before, except he now had more authority - and he was expected to deal with Chaos cults without the help of Acolytes. Coris made great strides, becoming ever more of a devious investigator and a dangerous opponent in combat. Before long, he was granted the right to operate on Lord Krann's authority, being given an Inquisitorial Rosette. With this power in hand, Interrogator Coris became a scourge for heretics and cultists; his appearance on a planet was always eventually followed with entire swathes of Chaos followers turning up dead... with no trace of him ever having been involved. Personality and traits Cassian Coris poses himself as a jovial fellow, mostly to somewhat counteract his unsettling aura (or rather, his unsettling lack of one). Because of his nature as a Blank, he is something of a loner, even if it is not by choice; had it been possible, he would have been a social, outgoing person, but unfortunately that is next to impossible. True to his profession, Coris is inquisitive and quick to search connections between various observances. If there is a connection to be made, it is never long before he has figured it out. This is a great aid in his work, as it helps him with unravelling conspiracies and uncovering Chaos cults. He does not shy away from interrogating suspects, with violence if need be, though usually intimidation alone (bolstered by his aura) is enough for him to extract information from them. When, after gathering enough information, the time has come to root out heretical activities, he shows no qualms in mercilessly hunting down his enemies, betraying a cold ruthlessness against the enemies of the Imperium, resting underneath his normally jovial nature. Wargear * Inquisitorial Rosette * ''Macharius ''Pattern Combat Shotgun * ''Lathe ''Pattern Power Maul * Executor Pistol * ''Venom ''Concealable Laspistol * Concealable Carapace Body Armour * Refractor Shield Emitter Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisition